What theHey!
by Luvlee Kitsune Forever
Summary: Homonculuses are taking over the world and something strange is happening to the crew. What is it? And why? Read to find out.
1. The homonculuses What?

Me: Hey! I'm Kitsune! Maybe you read my last star ocean story. I know. It was TERRIBLE!! But trust me! This will be much better!!!

Koneko: What's up???

Me: Nuttin.

Koneko: Ditto. I am soooo bored!

Albel: I am not!!! I just had twenty cups of coffee, twelve bags of sugar, and all of the chocolate in the universe!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Not again!

Albel: No! No! Not that! Anything but that!!! -gets brusselsprouts stuffed in his mouth- ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Koneko: That took care of him. Should we get on with the story before he wakes up???

Me: Duh.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Only my retarded ideas.

* * *

The whole crew is in the laborotory and Sophia is making homonculuses...Again. 

Fayt: Are you almost done??? I wanna play ratball and use roger as the rat!!!!

Roger: What do you have against me? -in chicken costume-

Fayt: I dunno. I just don't like you.

Roger: Meanie! Buckauck! -lays an egg.- I LAID A MANEGG!!!!

Albel: O.o Maggot

Sophia: Done!

Albel: Cool! Wait...why did I just say cool? I hate these things!!!

Maria: Why did we make homonculuses again? Last time you almost killed Albel and Fayt!!!!!

Sophia: Cause they are cute! And look!!! These homonculuses have their human heads, except Adray. He has an ass for a head, and they all have animal bodies!!!

Fayt: Why do I have a babboon's body?? It makes me look ugly!! I am SEXY!!!

Albel: I have a spider crab body??? A little on the daring side don't you think?

Adray: I have a black widow spider head for a body?/ And a female one at that. Don't they eat their husbands?

Maria: Weeeee! I get a tiger body!!! ROAR!!!

Kitsune:O.o She has serious problems...Actually, most of the boys do. And thanks!!! I get a PANTHER body!!!

Maria: Say roar like me!!

Kitsune: No!

Maria: Meanie beanie girly birly!

Kitsune: What did you just call me??????? (you might remember from my last story that a birl is a mix between a girl and a boy)

Maria: AHHHH!!! -gets crushed my a giant sledge hammer- x.x

Koneko: finally! I thought she would never shut up!!!

Sophia: Here. I have an easier way of making sure your so called FANS get to know all the bodies of each homonculus a lot easier. Why can't I have fans???

Kitsune: You do. Just not in my story. Most people just read stories to know what happens to you!

Sophia: Really???

Koneko: No. Now hand over that list!

List:

Fayt babboon body

Albel Spidercrab body

Maria Tiger Body

Adray Black widow spider head

Kitsune Panther body

Koneko iriomote cat body

Nel ostridge body

Cliff lamb body

Roger chicken body

Peppita bunny body

Sophia: I wished that maria had a dying snail body because that is how slow that is, but the animals reflect the persons personality not their speed.

Roger: Wait..THAT MEANS I AM A CHICKEN??? -still in chicken suit-

Kitsune: Yup. Koneko is an endangered species willing to save her kind.

Koneko: Cool. Ha Ha!! Cliff is a lamb body!!! Hey I just realized something!!

Clif: What???

Koneko: We get to learn peoples secret personalities that they hide.

Adray: Ohhh yeah! That means cliff is as gentle as a lamb and roger is a scared little chicken!!!

Roger: I AM NOT A CHICKEN!!! -lays another man egg and freaks out about it-

Nel: I have an OSTRIDGE BODY????? What does that mean???

Sophia: That you are too tall, fat, and an idiot.

Nel: I so hate you.

Maria: YAMATAY!!!! (sorry if I spealt it wrong) Stop all of this fighting!!! LOOK!!!

Kitsune: What??? OW!! HEY!!! Who punched me??? Wait a minute!!!! SOPHIA!!!! YOU HAD TO MAKE THESE HOMONCULUSES?????

Sophia: Yup. WEEEEEEEEEE!!! I am sooo happy!!! I didn't make one of myself!!! NOOO DO NOT TOUCH THAT!!! -goes to attack koneko who is about to make sophia into a homonculus-

Koneko: -drops in final ingredient- Oops! It slipped!!! Ha Ha ha!!

Sophia: I hate you!

Adray: What are the homonculuses doing?

Roger: Why are they climbing that tree with pitchforks and knives and things.?

H-Fayt (Homonculus Fayt. When I put an H it means homonculus): Wee shall destroy all humans and take over the world!!!

H-Cliff: I shall then cuddle nel to death and force her to marry me!

H-Nel: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I hate you!

Maria: OMG!!! You made them evil!!!

Sophia: JUST LIKE ME!!! Bhuahahahahahahaha!!!! -kills maria with her staff-

Maria: X.X

Kitsune: Well, now I know where koneko spilt the evil-villian-really-truly-planning-big-plans-to-take-over-the-world potion.

Albel: YOU DID THIS???????

Koneko: Uhhhhhhhh...It was roger!

Roger: What??? -gets attacked by Albel- X.X

Albel: I hate him!!!

Fayt: HEY!!! Now we can't play ratball!!

Peppita: You killed Mr. Fluffy sex maniac!!!

Kitsune: What did you just call him???

Peppita: Nuthing...

Koneko: Yes you did! You called him- -gets attacked by kitsune to stop her from saying that disturbing name-

Adray: Stop worrying about that minor stuff when we could be worrying about what will happen when we are killed and are not able to make out any more!

Maria: That is disturbing! MEOW!!

Albel: Why did you just say Meow? PINCH!

Koneko: Why did you just say Pinch? Kya?

Kitsune: You just said Kya and it sounded like Nya and Mya from tokyo mew mew!!! Bya!

Adray: Why do you guys keep saying these wierd things!!!

Mirrage: -grabs everyone with a net and pulls them up on a tree- WOW!!! You guys are heavier than you look!!! Except Adray And albel! They are fat.

Albel: HEY!!! -goes to pumble Mirrage and falls off tree- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mirrage:ALBEL!!!

Albel: What??? WHAT THE!!! -turns into a mew mew sort of thing. He has on a black sarong with a red shirt and crab legs-

Kitsune: OMYGOD!!! He is turning into a mew! But what about us? BYA!!!

Koneko: I think we might to!

...To be continued...

Me: Wow! I wonder what is going to happen next!

Koneko: I don't know. But my catch phrase thingy makes it sound like I am scared. Kya. Can't I have like something else?

Me: No. K is the first letter in your name. So it becomes Kya. B is the first letter in my name so it becomes Bya. We are like sisters in this story.

Koneko: Cool.

Me: R and R please. But NO FLAMES!!


	2. How'd you do that?

Me: Hey! It's me again! Yes. I know the last chappy was a little wierd. I COULDN"T THINK OF AN IDEA!!!

Koneko:O.o You have serious problems!

Me: Hey! I am not the one who brought sonic and tails and those guys into my story!

Koneko: I am guessing you read chappy nine in my story. Star ocean gone random?

Me: Mmmmmhmmmm. Really gay and funny.

Koneko: Thanks...wait...HEY!!! It was not gay!

Me: Yes it was.

Koneko: No It... well...maybe a little...

Albel: A little??? You were squeezing Tails and sonic to death! Then you burped to have your ears and tail pop out!!!

Me: Yeah. But you turn into a crab.

Albel: Good point. Hey! What does being part crab mean?

Sophia: That you are crabby and like to battle fellow fighters like fayt here.

Fayt: YOU DON"T HAVE PROOF THAT I LIKE ALBEL!!!

Albel: You what?

Fayt: Nuthing.

Me: Maybe I should get the disclaimer out here so we can get on with the chappy. DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: I know I know! Don't own don't sue. Only my retarded ideas. Happy?

Me: Very. ON WITH THE CHAPPY!!!

* * *

Previously in WHAT THE HEY:

Albel had turned into a mew sort of thing in the black sarong, red shirt, crab legs, and odd catch phrase sort thing.

Kitsune: ALBEL TURNED INTO A MEW SORT OF THING! But what about us? Bya!

Koneko: I think we might too...

* * *

Peppita: I don't know about this...I like love more than war. Why not trying to talk to them and work things out! They could have pluto! We don't care about that planet!

Kitsune: Okay peppita. One, They have weapons that could kill us and I don't think they are very understanding. Two, Pluto isn't a planet anymore. Three, it is freezing cold. They would die. And four, Pluto is where I KEEP MY WEAPONS FOR KILLING FAYT AND ALBEL AND THE REST OF THE GAY PEOPLE IN THE STORY LIKE CLIFF MARIA AND YOU AND ROGER!!! You wouldn't want them getting those weapons would you???

Peppita: N...n...no mam.

Koneko: You scared her! Wait, she is part bunny. Awwww. -cuddles peppita-

Peppita: Can't...breathe...this...woman...is...CRAZY!!!!!!

Koneko: Hey! -pushes peppita off of tree-

Peppita: Oh Noooo!!! -transforms into girl with a bunny tail, bunny ears, and a pink flowing dress like the one peach has from mario party- Cool! I look like my favorite character from mario party! Weeeeee!!!

Koneko: Okay... then. Who wants to go next? -noone speaks up- Noone? Then I guess I will just have to pick for myself. -pushes roger off-

Roger: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-turns into chicken boy with chicken legs, beak, and a feather suit- WHAT THE!!!!

Kitsune: I want to know what cliff looks like! -pushes cliff off-

Cliff: OMG!!! -turns into a lamb thing with a lamb tail, ears, and a pink mini skirt on with a blue halter top.-

Kitsune: That is nasty. He didn't shave this week! He looks like big foot! Now let's push adray off!

Adray: No! No! -gets pushed off by kitsune and koneko because he is sooo fat and heavy. Almost five hundred pounds!-AHHHH!!! -turns into thing with spider head, legs, and a big butt he is naked too-

Kitsune: Ewwwwww. Who haven't we pushed off??

Maria: ME!!! I mean...Not me!!

Koneko: Too late! -pushes her off-

Maria: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! -turns into gilr with tiger tail and ears and a snail suit?-

Kitsune: Why is she wearing a snail suit when she is a tiger?

Maria: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Koneko: Prolly cause she is as slow as a dieing snail.

Kitsune: Good point. Now how about we push Nel off.

Mirrage: I don't know.I want to see fayt as a babboon.

Koneko: True...True...But nel is an ostridge sooo,,,,it might be funnier...

kitsune: I agree. Nel it is! -pushes nel off-

Nel: What in the friggin world is going on? -turns into a freak with ostridge legs and feet, a beak, and a VERY long neck She is wearing a feather costume too like roger- OMG!! I look gay!!

Fayt: Exactly! -jumps off-Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! -has a babbon tail and ears with a long blue sarong and no shirt with motorcycle gloves-

Kitsune: Please tell me he won't be hyper like pudding from tokyo mew mew.

Fayt: I LOVE BEING HYPER!!!!

Koneko: Great. Shall we?

Kitsune: We shall. -grabs hand of koneko and jumps-

Both: Star ocean characters all around, mew mews come to us right now, Let us unite and become one, so we can stop the evil one. Trust in us as you will see, that this was our true destiny, -start glowing and transform. Kitsune has a black tail with black ears and a red tube top dress and red shoulder bracelets while Koneko has a black tail and black ears, but a blue tubetop dress with blue shoulder bracelets-

Mirrage: How did you do that?

Kitsune: Hello! Giant magic fans!!

Koneko: We practice it...

Fayt: Sweet. But how are you still floating?

Kitsune: If you knew anything about mews, you would know that they could fly and had special abilities like noone else. Watch. Show them Koneko! Bya!

Koneko: Berry Baton!!!! -all of a sudden a baton sort thing that is plue with like a ribbon thing pops up in her hand- Koneko Crystal! -a diamond sort thing pops out of the baton and shoots at fayt knocking him out-

Albel: Wow... Do i have powers like that?

Kitsune: Sure do. Just believe in yourself and magic and say whatever comes to mind.

Albel: Okay...Crabby Crown! -a crown appears on albel's head, but noone else has a clue what it does or means...does it mean that he is the leader of the pack? or that he is the king of crabs? Noone knows exept for mirrage, but she wants him to figure it out on his own...-

* * *

Me: Okay then... That was odd...

Koneko: You got that right.

Albel: So...what am i?

Me: I can't tell you, in fact, I don't even know...

Albel: But you are the authoress aren't you?

Me: Yes..but I haven't thought it thru that far...

Koneko: Okay.

Me: Don't forget to R&R. But no flames!!! Gosh!!! Oh! And I am having a little contest sort thing...The first ten people to review this chappy get to be in the next chappy and possibly the rest of the story..Just tell me why you like the story, what you want to be called, how you want to look, what animal, and why you want to be in the story. Have fun! Sayanara!!


	3. Sayanara

Me: Hay guys!! Sorry for those of you that like this story, but well, i didn't get any reviews for the last chappy...so it can't go on. Sorry...So, this is going to be the last chappy of this story...

Disclaimer: I guess I don't have to talk...

me:no...BYE GUYS!!! Read my next story. Make up your own ending...and if you want me to conjtinue please review...Bye.


End file.
